Toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste or dentifrice to a bristle section on the head of the toothbrush, followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity (e.g., the teeth or soft tissue such as the tongue and/or gums) with the bristle section. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with internal reservoirs and systems for delivering dentifrice to a user's oral cavity. Other toothbrushes have been developed that include dentifrice that is pre-coated onto the bristles. However, in known toothbrushes only dentifrice or a single oral care additive is available for application to a user's oral cavity. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush having multiple different oral care additives for application to a user's oral cavity.